1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to a mirror assembly for use on an automotive vehicle.
2. Background of Invention
Automotive vehicles typically include a pair of exterior rearview mirror assemblies mounted to opposite sides of the vehicle for providing the occupant of the vehicle a rearward reflective view from the vehicle. These mirror assemblies commonly include a base for mounting the mirror assembly to the vehicle and an elongated support arm coupled to the base for supporting a mirror housing or shell. A glass mirror pane is mounted within the housing for providing the reflective view from the vehicle. It is also known to pivotally mount the support arm to the base to provide pivotal movement of the housing from an extended, unfolded position, projecting laterally from the side of the vehicle, to a folded position collapsed against the side of the vehicle. This pivotal movement of the mirror assembly effectively reduces the overall width of the vehicle and assists in preventing damage to the mirror assembly caused by impact with external stationary objects. It is also known to provide manual or power operated pivoting movement of the mirror assembly by mounting a pivot mechanism in the base of the assembly.
It is further known to provide a mirror assembly that is extendable from a retracted position adjacent the side of the vehicle to an extended position spaced outwardly, or laterally, from the side of the vehicle to increase or expand the field of rearward view from the vehicle. Such mirror assemblies are often employed on sport utility vehicles, trucks, and/or vans to expand the field of view from the vehicle when used for towing a secondary vehicle or trailer. These mirror assemblies typically include some form of track mechanism coupled between the housing and the support arm for sliding the housing along the support arm. The mirror assembly may be extended or retracted by manually sliding the housing along the support arm. Alternatively, a motor and gear drive mechanism may be provided for automatically moving the housing along the support arm between the retracted and extended position. The prior art includes a motor and gear drive mechanism mounted to the housing. The additional size and weight of the motor and gear drive mechanism in the housing adds stress the support arm and its attachment to the base and vehicle.
Therefore, it is desirable to reduce the size, mass, and weight in the housing of the mirror assembly and to reduce the load and stress on the support arm and base supporting the support arm and housing.
The present invention includes a mirror assembly for use on an automotive vehicle comprising a support base adapted to be fixedly mounted to the vehicle. At least one support arm extends longitudinally between a first end and a second end. The first end is pivotally supported by the support base and the second end extends laterally from the support base. A collar is pivotally coupled between the support arm and the support base for pivoting the support arm about a generally vertical axis between an operative position extending laterally from the vehicle and a folded position pivoted adjacent and generally parallel to the vehicle. A housing is coupled to the support arm and a mirror pane is operatively coupled to the housing for providing a reflective view from the mirror assembly. A detent mechanism is operatively coupled between the support base and the collar for locating and biasing the support arm in each of the operative and folded positions in response to pivotal movement of the support arm and the mirror assembly therebetween.